I need you
by maryamm70
Summary: My take on what could have happened in season 2 episode 14
1. chapter one

"You sound just like him."

"Like who?"

"Mon el! I realize that you're in your honeymoon phase but really Kara?! I mean you don't have to take every stance that he takes."

"I'm not. And this is not about Mon el this is about the truth and the truth is that Jeremiah breaking ino the DEO computer system is.. It's weird."

"He missed out on over a decade as our father. I don't blame him for wanting to catch up. However he can."

"Why not just ask us? We're right here! He spent an hour with J'onn today, well why does he have to wait till he's alone to access the system."

"God you really don't trust him do you?"

"No, I don't trust Cadmus. And i will do what i have to to protect us."

"Well then i guess you've chosen your side."

"This is not about sides!"

"No it is! Because you're either part of the family or you're not."

Kara stared at her, hurt "You don't mean that."

"He's my father."

"He's mine too!"

"Then act like it!" Alex yelled then stomped off, leaving Kara behind trying to control the tears that threatened to escape from her eyes. She quickly left the DEO and flew to her apartment, landing in an alley nearby and continued walking towards her building.

She didn't notice the man lurking in the shadows, following her.

She was so lost in her own misery that she didn't notice him aiming the gun at her and firing.

Kara gasped and collapsed, holding her abdomen where a red spot was rapidly spreading, staining her shirt. The pain was too overbearing but she knew she had to get away in fear of someone finding her and taking her to a hospital where her cover would be blown away for sure.

Using the little strength she had left, she got up on shaky legs and after making sure that no blood had seeped onto the floor, she limped towards her apartment, covering her wound with her hands.

Once she entered, she locked the door and collapsed on her couch, wrapped her wound to stop the bleeding, then passed out from the pain and blood loss.

She didn't notice the man pressing a button, allowing a poisonous substance to course through her veins and tenptemporarily take her powers.

**To be continued... **


	2. chapter two

_Hey everybody! I'm finally back! Here's the second chapter. I will try my best to update on a daily basis but since school and exams started I can't promise anything. Make sure to review once you're done reading!_

Jeremiah made sure that nobody was following him before entering the room where Kara and mon-el always trained in. He opened the phone hidden in his pocket and began checking the messages Lillian and Henshaw sent.

'Jeremiah did you get the registry? If not what are you waiting for?!'

Jeremiah dialed Lillian's number she picked up after 3 rings, but it wasn't Lillian.

"Henshaw, where's Lillian?" Jeremiah asked.

"Busy. Did you get the registry?" Henshaw barked.

"Not yet. I'm trying to access the system without anybody noticing they caught me the first time but I blew them off." he replied.

"Well hurry up."

" I'm trying but my youngest senses that something's wrong." Jeremiah whispered harshly.

" Don't worry I took care of her." Henshaw said smugly

Jeremiah almost dropped the phone, feeling sick to his stomach "What did you do to her?" he asked shakily.

"Oh she's not dead don't worry, I just made sure she won't be a problem for the next few weeks." Henshaw replied.

"You hurt her didn't you? You hurt my girl!" Jeremiah almost shouted.

"I don't know what you're so upset about. she's an alien not your daughter, just get the registry. Henshaw growled then hung up.

Jeremiah closed the phone and sank to his knees

" What have I done? "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Kara came to again there was someone knocking on her door. She walked slowly towards the door and peeked through the people to see mon-el standing there.

"Kara! Are you in there?"

"Hey Mon el. I'm taking a shower. Can you come back later?" she said, worrying that if he came in he'll see her wound and call Alex.

"Kara.." Mon el began.

"Just wait like 10 minutes." she said.

she walked to the bathroom, discarded her bloody clothes and removed the bandage she had applied and was satisfied that the wound had stopped bleeding. Slowly she got out the antiseptic and cleaned her wound, gritting her teeth not to make any sound then covered it with gauze and a fresh bandage then wet her hair to make it look like she was taking a bath. She wore grey sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt to hide the bandage and got out to open to Mon el.

"Hey." he greeted, his eyes warm and compassionate.

She didn't say anything, just tell into him, exhausted and in pain. He caught her.

"Let's get you to the couch." he said guiding her there.

He held her then frowned and put a hand on her forehead

"You're warm." he said worridly.

"The water was hot and I was in there for a long time." she replied, hoping he would buy her excuse.

Mon el held her tighter "If you say so." he told her, not convinced.

After he made sure she was asleep, he carefully got up, kissed her forhead and headed back to the DEO.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex had gone around the DEO 3 times looking for her father when she finally saw him exiting the training room.

"Dad I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" she asked.

Jeremiah looked at her guiltily and Alex sensed it.

"Dad what's wrong?" she asked, having a sick feeling in her gut.

"Alex I haven't been 100% clear with you ever since I came back." he said.

She just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I've been working for CADMUS this entire time. Lillian sent me to the DEO to steal the national alien registry. I've been working undercover for them this entire time. If the system wasn't so protected I would've done so when Winn saw me." he confessed.

Alex felt like someone had just slapped her." So Kara was right this entire time?" she asked.

Jeremiah pressed his lips together" Alex that's another thing.. Kara.. " he started.

Alex felt her eyes widen" What about her?"

"Henshaw hurt her. It wasn't planned and I don't know how or when he did it but she's hurt. And it must've been serious because he seemed pretty happy about it."

Alex went nuts at that "He hurt her?! He hurt my little sister! Where is she? Do you know?..." she shouted hysterically.

Jeremiah held his daughter's shoulders "Alex calm down! I don't know anything. But we're going to go get her." he said.

Alex took a deep breath and controlled her breathing and beating heart

"Alright but we're telling J'onn and mom." she said.

Jeremiah nodded "Fair enough."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You what?!" J'onn shouted at the same time where Eliza yelled "He hurt my daughter!"

"I know I messed up bad, but this is my chance to make everything right. Please just let me go get her." Jeremiah begged.

Eliza glared at him through her tears "If anything happened to Kara.." she began but Alex cut her off

"We're wasting time! I tracked Kara's phone, she may be in her apartment because the signal's there."

J'onn nodded in agreement "Jeremiah you're allowed to tag along but you're under my command. You are not to move or do anything unless I say so. Eliza stay here and wait for us. Alex you're coming with us." he ordered.

Jeremiah nodded in agreement, and so did his wife and daughter.

Eliza hugged j'onn

"Please get me back my girl." she whispered.

"I will Eliza." he said then the 3 of them rode in a car and sped towards Kara's apartment.

**To be continued... **


	3. chapter three

_Thanks for the comments! _

"Kara please open the door!" Alex yelled, banging on the door.

J'onn used his x ray vision to scan the apartment, "Shouting isn't going to work." he said grimly before kicking the door open to find Kara sprawled out on the floor.

"Kara!" Jeremiah cried while Alex just stared at her little sister, horrified.

Jeremiah placed his fingers on his daughter's neck and felt for her pulse

"It's there, but it's super weak. J'onn can you carry her back to the DEO?" He asked.

"Not before we know what's wrong with her." J'onn said then scanned her body to find the fault.

He knelt beside her and lifted her pj top to reveal the semi bloody bandage covering her abdomen. He slowly unraveled it to show the bullet wound, still oozing blood, and the red skin surrounding it.

"It's infected!" Jeremiah said, placing his hand on her forehead and was welcomed by the heat coming off her skin like a radiator.

J'onn carried her in his arms and told Jeremiah and Alex,

"Take the car, I'll meet you back at the DEO." then he took off.

"Dad what if she doesn't make it?" Alex whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Jeremiah stood up and embraced her

"She will. She's strong. She will make it." he said, assuring her and himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jeremiah and Alex got to the DEO, they found Eliza and J'onn sitting in the waiting room, tears trickling silently down Eliza's face.

"What's the update on Kara?" Jeremiah asked.

As if on cue, Dr. Hamilton walked out of the double doors and began talking,

"She made it and she's stable. We got the bullet out but the wound's infected pretty bad. Based on the results from her blood tests, she was exposed to a substance that temporarily strips her from her powers so we can eliminate the fact of her getting any better for a few days now. Other than that we got everything under control and we're giving her antibiotics and pain meds. She's going to be in a massive amount of pain when she wakes up so it's important for us to know the level of her pain. "

Eliza nodded " Can we see her? " she asked.

" Of course. " Dr. Hamilton said then lead them to Kara's room located in the fifth level.

The DEO had a medbay as well as a level dedicated to private hospital rooms for agents who were severely injured and had to be admitted for several days.

Eliza stifled a sob upon seeing her normally bouncy and cheerful girl so lifeless and devoid of color with several IVs taped to her hands and machines monitoring her vitals.

Dr. Hamilton and J'onn left the room to give the family some privacy. Eliza sat on one side of Kara's bed and took her hand, minding the IVs but Alex and Jeremiah remained standing, frozen.

"This is all my fault. I told her she wasn't part of the family, even though I know it's a sore spot for her. She hates me now and..." Alex sobbed but Jeremiah cut her off.

"Alex if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I was the one betraying her, and all of you. And it was my colleague who caused this."

Eliza shook her head "It's not your fault Alex, or yours Jeremiah. It's Henshaw's fault. He was the one who shot and poisoned her. Besides, blaming yourselves isn't going to help Kara. Alex, Kara doesn't hate you, she could never. You're her best friend. Jeremiah, you turned and confessed. If you hadn't we wouldn't have found out about Kara's condition until it was too late. So just forget about everything and come be with your daughter and sister. She's going to need our help and support when she wakes up."

Jeremiah nodded and said" And we're going to give her all the help she needs. "

Alex nodded in confirmation and wiped her tears then sat in the chair on the other side of her sister's bed.

" Wake up Kar, I need you. " she whispered.

**To be continued... **


	4. chapter four

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Just for clarification, my primary language is English. The spelling mistakes that some users pointed out are due to autocorrect. I try my best to notice and fix them but some go by unnoticed. Nonetheless, I will try harder to fix all spelling and grammatical errors to make my stories easy and comfortable to read for everyone.I know how much it sucks to read a story full of errors._

_Thanks for understanding:)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kara came to, the first thing she noticed was how much pain she was in. The pain stemmed from her abdomen and snaked along her body.

"Kara? Honey can you hear me?" She heard a voice, Eliza's, ask her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find Eliza on the right side of her bed, holding her hand and caressing her hair.

"Liza?" she whispered.

"Yes sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Hurt." Kara admitted, tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheek only for them to be wiped away gently by her foster mother.

"Alex when was her last dosage?" Eliza asked her other daughter.

"Alex?" Kara asked, confused and turned her head to find Alex and Jeremiah sitting on the other side of her bed.

"Hey Kar." Jeremiah said, smiling as he stroked her hair.

"I'll go ask Dr. Hamilton." Alex said, not meeting Kara's eyes, an expression of shame etched on her features. She got up only to be stopped by Jeremiah.

"Stay with your sister, I'll go ask her. Lizzie how about lunch?" He said, sensing the tension that needed to be resolved between his daughters.

"That would be delightful." Eliza said, getting up and kissing her youngest's forehead before frowning. "We better give you something for your fever as well." she added.

Jeremiah kissed his daughters then headed out with his wife, leaving Alex to stare at her sister's heartbeat on the monitor and Kara staring at the IVs in her hands and arms.

"Kara." Alex said, breaking the silence after Dr. Hamilton had administered Kara's pain meds via her IVs and left.

Kara turned her head and stared at her sister.

"I'm sorry. I messed up bad, and I didn't mean what I said. It was mean and horrible and I know I shouldn't have said it. You are my family, okay. You've been there for me when nobody else has, and nothing can ever change that fact. You were right. Dad was about to betray us before you got hurt. He confessed when Henshaw told him that he hurt you. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said. "Alex said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kara took her sister's hand

"Alex. You're my sister. And I'll always love you, no matter what. What you said hurt, but I know you. And the real Alex would never say such things. " she told her sister.

" Then why didn't you tell me you were injured?" Alex asked, her voice breaking.

Kara pressed her lips together, to avoid the tears that were pooling in her eyes from escaping.

" I was hurt okay. And I was scared of messing up your chance of reuniting and bonding with your dad... I was the reason you lost him in the first place... "Kara started only to be cut off by her sister.

" First of all, he's our dad. Second, you can never mess up anything in my life. Kar, you are the center of my universe.. I.. I can't live without you. If something had happened to you.. God Kar if you had died, I don't know what I would've done to myself. " Alex said, sobbing uncontrollably.

" I'm here now. And I'm going to be okay. You won't lose me Alex. "Kara assured her.

Alex nodded, climbed in bed with her sister and held her, tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Lex. " Kara said after a while.

" Mmhmm."

"I want a vacation."

Alex laughed "How about going to Midvale with mom and dad after you're better?"

"That sounds amazing. I have a question though.. Why am I not healing?" Kara asked.

"Henshaw was the one who shot you. He and Lillian developed a super concentrated form of Kryptonite which you were exposed to it for a long time and he released some of it into your bloodstream. So your powers might not show up for a while. But don't worry, they're not gone forever." Alex explained.

"You sure?" Kara said.

"Yes Kar. So wipe the crinkle from your forehead."

"Hey! I can get botox for that now that I don't have my powers!" Kara said.

Alex rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms gently around her injured sister

"Don't be such a drama queen."

"I am not." Kara huffed. "Crinkle is just the world's biggest traitor."

"And my best friend and weapon against you when you're lying about your feelings." Alex smirked.

"Whatever. I love you lexie."

Alex just smiled and held her tighter. Silence filled the room once again, save the beeping of the machines.

"Alex?" Kara said once again.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Kara asked.

"You don't even need to ask." Alex said and held her sister until she fell asleep.

**To be continued... **


	5. chapter five

"Mom please."

"Kara no."

"But I'm sick of staying here!"

"And that's how you're going to be feeling until I decide when you're well enough to go home."

Jeremiah walked into his youngest's hospital room to hear that part of the argument that had been going on between Eliza and Kara.

Kara was sulking in her bed while Eliza sat next to her.

" What's going on?" He asked.

" I want to go back to my apartment." Kara whined while Eliza pinched the bridge of her nose out of impatience.

" How long has this been going on?" He asked his wife, hiding a smile.

Eliza sighed " For the past 10 minutes." she told him.

Jeremiah sat next to his daughter on the bed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Kara honey, you know how dangerous it is for you to go out without your powers. And right now, not only don't you have your powers but your also injured and still have an infected wound. You're still recovering. So until the infection's gone and we get your fever under control, you can't leave the DEO." he explained gently.

"So after that I can go home?" Kara asked.

"After you're released, you're most probably not going to have your powers so it's best if your mother and I stayed with you."

"But.." Kara started to complain but Jeremiah cut her off.

"Unless you want to stay here until you get your powers back. Which could probably take a month or two." He said already knowing what Kara's choice will be.

"No I'm good." Kara said.

Jeremiah grinned and put an arm around his daughter who leaned into him and closed her eyes. Eliza smiled and mouthed "Thank you." Then joined them on the bed by sitting on the other side of Kara and holding her hand, being careful of her daughter's IVs and smoothed her hair.

"I love you." she whispered, even though she knew her youngest was already asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kara came to again, she saw Eliza still sitting next to her on her bed. Upon noticing that her daughter had woken up, Eliza smiled.

"Hey sweetie. So I've been thinking how boring it must be for you to just lie here all day with nothing to do.." Eliza started.

Kara perked up "Does that mean I'm going home?!" she cried, trying to sit up straight but instantly regretting it as pain shot through her abdomen, so she lay back down.

Eliza shook her head "No, you're not going home right now. I was thinking about how you're going to be stuck with me for a very long time during your recovery since your father and I have decided that we're going to stay with you for a while after youreyou're released. So why don't we start watching something together? "

Kara thought about it then asked," Like a TV show? "

Eliza nodded," I have a very limited amount of knowledge about good TV shows so I'll trust your judgment on this one. "

Kara smiled," Have you watched F.R.I.E.N.D.S?" she asked her mother who shook her head then said

"But I've always wanted to watch it. F.R.I.E.N.D.S it is?"

Kara smiled widely "Yes."

Eliza logged into Kara's Netflix account on the TV facing her daughter's hospital bed, put on the episode then rejoined Kara on her bed and held her tight.

"Oh how I love you my baby girl." she said as she kissed Kara's head, who in turn snuggled deeper into her mother's arms.

They spent about two hours of watching and hugging together before all hell broke lose.

**To be continued... **


	6. chapter six

"Jeremiah! Alex !" Eliza screamed as the alarms and monitors blared around her.

Alex and Jeremiah entered the hospital room to find Kara curled up on her side, clutching her abdomen and crying uncotrollably while Eliza was attempting to draw up some medecine into a syringe.

Alex rushed to her sister's side and smoothed her hair from her face.

"Mom what happened?!" she shouted over the alarms' blaring and Kara's crying.

"One second we were watching and she was laughing then the next she was leaning over, throwing up everything then clutching her stomach in pain... Jeremiah get me a blood sample." Eliza answered as she finished preparing the medecine then injecting it into Kara's IV line.

" It's okay sweet girl. It's okay. We're going to find out what's wrong. You just hold on for me okay. "Eliza whispered in her softest and sweetest voice to Kara as her husband took Kara's blood.

" Yeah mom just gave you some awesome painkillers. They're going to make the pain go away, ok. You just hold on Kar. " Alex told her.

" I'll go analyze the blood in the lab. You stay with her." Jeremiah told them then kissed Kara's forehead and whispered into her ear

" You get better little munchkin okay? Keep fighting. I love you. "

After he left, Kara's cries diminished to sniffles, the effects of the medecine taking place, then drifted off to sleep.

Eliza sighed and ran a hand through her hair

"I've never seen in her in so much pain. She couldn't breathe from it."

Alex stared at her now sleeping sister

"Any idea of what might have caused it?" she asked her mother.

"She was holding her abdomen, right where her pancreas and stomach are located. But we won't know anything for sure until your dad's done analyzing her blood." she said, softly stroking her youngest's soft blond hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Two hours later_

Eliza entered Alex's lab where her husband was hunched over a microscope.

" Did you find anything? " she asked him.

He looked up from the microscope

"Take a look yourself." he said offering her his place.

She looked through the eyepiece lens at a sample of Kara's blood.

"There's no trace of sunlight energy but that's normal given her current state and the serum that Henshaw released in her."

Jeremiah listened to his wife as he read the latest results from the scans he did on Kara's blood. Something caught his eye.

"Lizzie.."

Eliza kept talking "But I mean what could cause her to be in so much pain."

"Lizzie! There's kryptonite in her blood!" Jeremiah shouted.

Eliza froze "What? But that's impossible! Her system was cleared of all the kryptonite." she said.

"That's true but now that I see it I remember something CADMUS had been working on. It's a small device that attaches itself to a bullet and once the target has been shot, the device detaches from the bullet and attaches itself to the pancreas where it starts releasing poisonous substances into the target's body. CADMUS must have reconfigured it to release Kryptonite... "

Eliza continued her husband's sentence

" And it's now inside my baby girl's pancreas. We have to get it out. " she said just as her phone rang. Eliza picked up, it was Alex.

" Mom, it's Kara. The pain has returned. "


	7. chapter seven

_I'm super sorry for the delayed updates.. School has kept me pretty busy but I'll try to update and finish the story in what I have left of my vacation. After that, I will most probably start a new story but it might take a while._

_Thanks for sticking with me! _

Jeremiah and Eliza rushed to Kara's room after having Dr. Hamilton filled in on what was going on.

When they arrived, they found Alex softly talking to her sister while stroking her hair. Kara seemed calm and normal but the tear tracks on her cheeks proved otherwise.

"Hey mom. They gave her another dose of drugs and they have her prepped for surgery." Alex told them.

Eliza approached her daughter

"Hey sweetie what's up?" she asked.

Kara looked up at her, tears in her eyes

"I'm scared. I'm not supposed to be scared, I'm Supergirl but I'm so scared." she whispered so only her mother could hear her, tears falling down her cheeks.

"We're going to go check on Dr. Hamilton." Jeremiah said then pulled Alex with him.

After they left, Eliza placed Kara's face in her hands and turned her face.

"Hey sweetie, look at me. You have every right to be scared. Being scared isn't a sin, and Supergirl or not you are allowed to feel that way. You can cry for as much as you like and nobody here will judge you, we are your family." she said as she held her daughter close to her chest, tears of her own falling down her cheeks.

" And when you get out of surgery, you and I will have a blast while you recover, and if you're so good, I'll get you as many potstickers as you want when you're able to hold down food." she continued earning a smile from Kara who added

"And pie."

Eliza laughed "Yes and pie. Now I need you to be brave for me. And when this is all over, I'll be here for you okay."

Kara nodded "Can you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll be with you during the whole thing okay?"

Kara nodded and closed her eyes, the drugs finally taking her to sleep land.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara came to the voices of people talking and machines beeping.

"Kara? Honey can you hear me?"

"Open your eyes for me Kar."

Slowly, she opened her eyes to the sight of Eliza and Alex sitting on either side of her bed.

"Did it work?" she managed to get out through her parched throat.

Eliza quickly offered her water through a straw and she drank until the water soothed her throat.

"Surgery was a success. They got out the device." Alex told her.

Kara sighed in relief "So no more pain?" she asked.

Eliza tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

"No more pain. Now you recover. And I've got some good news for you. They're releasing you in a week then you, your father and I are going back to Midvale until you fully recover. How does that sound?"

Kara smiled "I like it." then closed her eyes, and let sleep envelop her once again

**The end. **


End file.
